


Entwined by the Moon (Short Snippets)

by MyWorldHeartBeating, RaeliasChronicles



Series: Palace of Wishes [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Higurashi Kagome, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Isekai, Kagome Higurashi - Freeform, No Angst, No Smut, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWorldHeartBeating/pseuds/MyWorldHeartBeating, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeliasChronicles/pseuds/RaeliasChronicles
Summary: Kagome is transported back in time, but this isn't the feudal era she remembers. The Sacred Jewel resurfaces after two years, and worse yet, she runs into a younger version of Sesshomaru. No surprise, he still hates her. But those aren't the only surprises that await her. Eliminate the InuTaisho bloodline? Wait, Toga is alive?(Estimated 200-300 word chapters) Kagome (17 years old)https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13843948/1/Palace-of-Wishes-Entwined-by-the-Moon
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Palace of Wishes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2223675
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kagome_and_Male_Partners





	1. Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: "Unspoiled" by Forthright, and "The Once and Future Taiyoukai" by RosieB. If you haven't already read these two stories, I highly recommend doing so! You won't be disappointed!
> 
> Chapters will start off fairly short and lengthen as the story progresses. Scenes involving main characters, Sesshomaru and Kagome, will be at least 300 words if not more!
> 
> If this short story does well, I’ll consider writing a full-length version! Keep any eye out! 
> 
> I do not own Inuyasha or its characters in any sense and have no plans to copyright or profit off this writing. Aside from that, the plot and original characters belong to me.

Water.

An unbearable weight trapped her beneath its murky depths, and the instinct to breathe became too real. Too frightening. It had happened in a matter of seconds. One minute she was on her way home from school while crossing the bridge, and the next, a truck had run her off the path and over the barrier. Had her bike not gotten stuck, she might not have propelled off of it and into the lake below, but then again, she might have died quicker that way.

The paralysis that dragged her further and further from the light suddenly drew an unwanted breath, the intake of water burning her throat. A numbing sensation soon swept her senses, and the light from the surface faded as blackness engulfed the outer corners of her vision.

Was this how it would end? Just like that?

Caught between stillness and death, something flickered in the encompassing darkness, a familiar light so warm and inviting. And in her last moments of consciousness, Kagome saw an object bathed in a translucent glow. Something that shouldn't exist had manifested right before her eyes and drew another involuntary breath.

The Sacred Jewel.


	2. Safe Return

With his quadrant of soldiers, Sesshomaru returned from overseeing the safety of the borders, leaving behind a handful of trusted men to watch in his place. It’d been months since anything disturbed the tranquility of the Western Lands, all except the human nuisances that treaded in unfamiliar territory. Aside from the neighboring clans growing in power, they were little concern. 

Amid several retainers welcoming his return, he stared up at the looming palace of white from the bridge. Pallid and grand; it expanded from all sides with multiple towers with pointed roofs of gold and violet, their complimented banners billowing in the cool breeze of early spring. All of this accompanied the roaring sound of water cascading off the surrounding cliffs.

Nothing unusual happened during the weeks of his absence, and he welcomed the smiling faces of his servants as he and his men glided through the open gates. And at their retreat to retire for a well-earned rest with the promise of a grand feast later that evening, Sesshomaru turned to his faithful retainer standing before him.

“Have the servants prepare the bath, Jaken.”

“Right away, my liege!”


	3. Pampered Royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese Clothing:  
> Yichang (top) - a cross collar top tucked inside a ruqun.   
> Hanfu (pants) - trousers worn beneath a yichang.  
> Ruqun - wrap around skirt, usually ankle long.   
> Dachang (jacket, cloak) - long wide-sleeved jacket, open or closed.  
> Ziju- one-piece, straight hem robe. Looks like a kimono.  
> Banbi- short-sleeved jacket, open or closed, worn above a yichang. Male or Female. (Servants will usually wear something similar to this in a vest form, only the jacket is buttoned with a rounder collar.)

Roses laid scattered on the polished marble floor at his feet, and Sesshomaru raised his arms as two female attendants dressed him in silken robes. White, gold and blue flooded his vision as they circled him, adorning him in layer after layer.

When they finished and presented him to the mirror, he regarded his reflection nonchalantly. Embroidery of silver and blue dragon fishes decorated the wide sleeves of his black dachang with the lining remaining a pale silver. Beneath the open lengthened cloak, he nodded his head at the pleasing sight of his black yichang and golden hanfu.

Elegant and modest.

Seating himself at the vanity, he watched as the women tended to his hair and makeup, peering at his reflection as they carried on without further instruction. They fashioned his hair in its usual style, out of his face and into a high ponytail, similar as that of his father, with his eyes outlined in charcoal and his lids colored in a deep mauve.

“My liege,” Jaken’s voice carried from the open door. “Before anything else, the empress wishes to see you.”

Sighing, he stood up from the cushioned stool and dismissed the servants, all the while adjusting his cloak. “Very well…”


	4. Gossiping Maids

The distance from his residence and his royal mother’s took minutes to reach in the long strides through various courtyards. An assortment of magnolias, peonies, tulips and peach blossoms of white filled his vision as he passed under the vine-covered pergola. All the while, Jaken filled him in on the happenings he’d missed during his absence.

But a splash of color drew his curious stare to a group of servant women gathered near the fountain, and pausing, immediate displeasure followed. Between their stifled laughter and scoffs, blasphemous words escaped their mouths, all of which not only offended him but also spoke ridicule concerning the royal family.

“I swear, all she ever does is walk with her head down! She knows she’s guilty!”

“Do you really believe she bewitched our lord?”

“How else? There’s no way our lord would ever fall for a human! It’s truly sad that our lady hasn’t properly dealt with her!”

“I heard he never visits our lady except on special occasions… I can only imagine how she must feel…”

“I won’t stand back next time I see that bitch! It’s time we open his eyes to the truth! Otherwise, she’ll use her child as an excuse to compete for the—”


	5. Disobedience isn't Tolerated

A gasp resounded from the group as Sesshomaru stood out amidst the array of flowers, his amber gaze piercing their trembling countenances. Such an affront was not unordinary, but it left a bitter aftertaste that lingered far longer than necessary.

“M-m-my lord…”

“Such impudence! How dare you foul mouth a royal in front of his lordship?! If you have time to gossip, then it means you’ve been slacking in your duties!” Jaken said, smacking the nearest girl over the head. “For that, your work is doubled!”

Despite Jaken’s best efforts in exacting vengeance on the foul-mouthed, scheming women, Sesshomaru had a better idea. “That needn’t be necessary. If you show them such leniency, they’ll never learn. Have the guards flog each of them fifty times. And they’ll go without food for three days.”

“F-forgive us! We were wrong!”

“Please, have mercy!”

Though he stepped past them to continue on his way, he paused briefly and narrowed his gaze. “Any further complaints and you’ll lose your tongues.”

The comment silenced the noise, and as his retainer guided them away, he noticed a familiar woman standing behind a lattice trellis to his left, her porcelain face lowered respectively at his approach.

Her name was Izayoi.


	6. Izayoi

Consort Izayoi wore an elaborate hanfu embroidered with phoenixes at the bottom of her high-waisted pale pink skirt, the decorative stitches aligning the cuffs of her wide turquoise sleeves and bust. A translucent golden shawl fell around her shoulders, complimenting the silken gown, while her mane of ebony hair gathered in a voluminous bun above her head, ornamented with golden jade accessories.

As she peered up at him, beneath her pitch black lashes, Sesshomaru wasn’t unaware of the sadness lingering in her doe-shaped eyes, but he recognized her smile. Hesitant and appreciative. It was unnecessary, but he regarded her briefly.

For the past five years, she lingered in the palace, preferably the eastern area nearest his father’s residence. But it wasn’t unusual to spot her near his mother’s courtyard. As a lady of the palace, she often entertained the royals as was befitting of her status, and more often than not, acted as a servant more than a friend to his mother.

Regardless, Izayoi never complained, and Sesshomaru never inquired. Certainly the twist of fate that brought her here was surely better than her old life, but at what cost? Was the woman his father brought back truly happy?

“I hope you are well, my liege,” Izayoi greeted with a fold of her arms and a tilt of her head. “It’s nice to see are returned safely.”


	7. Something in the Air

He acknowledged the sentiment but said nothing in return, and instead, pondered why his father had allowed himself to fall astray for a mortal woman. Then again, it wasn’t a secret that his affairs with his mother expanded beyond mere disinterest, but for the sake of reputation, it remained nothing more than a formality. 

If ever a day came where he and his mother could no longer remain under his protection, then Sesshomaru knew a war would shake these Western Lands. Such an event was not impossible, so long as nothing trifled these pleasant years, but a decision to choose which path he’d one day proceed weighed heavily on his mind.

Follow his mother’s instructions and one day seize control of the Western Land’s power by force, or follow in his father’s footsteps to acclaim further conquest and prestige? 

Despite Izayoi’s constant ramblings, inquiring about his well-being and the upcoming event concerning his coming of age ceremony, something drew his attention to the surrounding air. Static and an unusual smell. Something was near, barely beyond the borders, and he turned.

“Is something wrong, my liege?”

Unsure whether it was an invasion or little concern, Sesshomaru didn’t linger a moment longer. He discarded his outer coat and tossed it to her and jumped over the inner walls of the courtyard, disappearing before she could even blink. 


	8. Revelation

Something bizarre happened, and if her soaked clothing wasn’t proof enough, then it was her unfamiliar surroundings. Nothing but a green landscape of mountainous terrain and forest greeted her upon awakening, and taking a moment to ponder the situation, she recalled something strange that happened previously.

Moments before the near collision, she had spotted a familiar figure standing by the lake’s edge, someone who bore a similar reflection of Inuyasha. Or so she thought. Though two years had passed since her adventures in the feudal era, but Kagome narrowed it down to her mind playing tricks on her. 

What other explanation could it be? Besides, the well’s powers were not involved in this situation. After all, that magical energy that once transferred her to the past and present had vanished when she made the wish on the Sacred Jewel.  
Now that she thought about it, she accessed her appearance closely. Soaked. And yet, there wasn’t a drop of water anywhere in the vicinity. Where was the lake and bridge? Where were the buildings and traffic? Something wasn’t right.

“Don’t tell me… I somehow ended up in the feudal era?” She asked aloud and whipped her head to survey the surroundings once again. “No way… That’s impossible…”


	9. I Know the Way!

But a shimmering pink pearl lying above her bosom drew her eye, and she fell back in disbelief. _The Sacred Jewel?! No way, how is it here?!_ Maybe she bumped her head after she fell into the lake, and this was all a dream? What other logical explanation could it be? Then again, logic never followed her adventures, nor did it explain the mysterious power that had once taken her back in time.

“I… remember now. This light… did it save me?” She asked, touching the jewel. “But I wished for you to disappear that day. Forever. Why did you return?”

Kagome didn’t expect an answer and instead regained her standing. If this was the feudal era, then her house was probably close by. Too bad the landscape looked completely different. As she smoothed her tangled hair and ruffled uniform, she noticed her bike lying a short distance away, caught halfway inside a thorned berry bush.

Not wasting a second, she easily retrieved it. Despite a few scratches, it had survived its time travel. Thank god. But one look at the steep hills surrounding her left her biting her lip.

“Let’s see… if the bridge was above me, then it should only be a straight shot North to reach my house. Well… Kaede’s Village." She said, musing. “Which means, I’m not that far. Give or take twenty to thirty minutes.”


End file.
